


The Science Says That I Love You

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos' life in Night Vale is a weird one, and not one that can ever be scientifically explained. Not that he would ever change anything of course; he loves it too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science Says That I Love You

"Carlos! Wake up!" Carlos awoke to the sound of his boyfriend's over excited voice. He groaned and rolled over. "Carlos!" Cecil said again, now jumping up and down, or so it sounded. "Whaaat-" he rolled over, squinting his eyes at what he thought would be Cecil's familiar face, but was instead greeted by a large, blue, furry mass. He blinked a couple of times before processing the situation. "CECIL WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, scrambling away to the other side of the bed. "Well," Cecil responded thoughtfully, "I'm not really sure what it is to be honest with you Carlos, but I found it on the side of the street while I was on my way to the store to buy some more milk - which they're out of by the way, as well as eggs, cheese, meat, and, well, most things really - and he followed me home, and isn't he just the cutest!" Cecil squealed as the blue mass of fur growled. "Can we keep him? Please Carlos? Pretty, pretty please?" He opened his eyes wide, giving Carlos the best puppy dog look he could. Carlos' mouth hung open and he stared from the fur heap to Cecil and back again. "No!" He finally said exasperatedly. Cecil pouted.  
"Awwww, but Carlooooos-"  
"Do you remember the last time I let you keep something you found on the street? It tried to eat me, knocked you out, and started attacking the entire town?"  
"Well, yeah, but that was-"  
"No." Carlos fell back down into the bed to indicate that he was done with the matter. He listened as Cecil mumbled and the creature thumped out of the room. Carlos would almost feel bad about letting Cecil down like that if it weren't for the fact that next to nothing in Night Vale could be trusted, and he didn't particularly feel like being almost eaten again.

He felt Cecil climb back into the bed and he turned to wrap his arm around him. Cecil hunched his shoulders. "Going to try and ignore me are you?" Carlos asked. Nothing. "You know, even from a scientific standpoint that's impossible for you." Nothing again. He grinned to himself and began to tickle him. Cecil tried his hardest to react but was laughing in seconds. "You going to talk to me now?"  
"No."  
"You just did."  
"You don't know that."  
"Cecil..." He looked down at his boyfriend, who's grin was still lingering. He leaned down and kissed him gently. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Carlos stared at his lab equipment, at a loss for what he was even supposed to do. He had a strange rock that one of his scientists had found. It's colours mutated every few minutes, and it emitted a faint glow, and a soft whispering. He had run every test he could and he couldn't find out anything. All the results showed it being just a regular rock. All he had managed to work out was that it seemed to be filling the room with a weird feeling of...sleepiness? That didn't seem quite right, but that was backed up by the fact that his entire team of scientists was asleep on the floor. He, however, didn't really feel tired. He felt something, that's for sure, but not tired. "Maybe I should ask Cecil about it..." He said to himself, stepping over one of his scientists and reaching for his phone. "Carlos?" He heard Cecil's smooth voice from the other end of the line and it always made his heart hitch. "Yes, hello Cecil, I have some science news for you and your listeners."  
"Ooh! Science! Did you hear that listeners? Carlos, Night Vale's perfect scientist, has some science news for us! Go ahead then Carlos."  
"Well, me and my team of scientists have found a strange kind of rock. At first it appears to be a normal rock, and all results tell us that it is just a normal rock, but it appears to be glowing, and whispering, and my entire team is now asleep on the floor. I don't know what any of this means just yet, and we haven't managed to find any other rocks like it."  
"Why are you not asleep also?"  
"That's the thing, I don't know. I mean, I don't really feel tired. I feel something, but it's not tired. But that doesn't explain why my scientists are all asleep, or why it is whispering and glowing."  
"Interesting. Well, do you have anything else for now?"  
"Not really, although we do need some more milk, I think we're out."  
"Yes we are. I was on my way to buy more this morning. That's when I found that animal on the street that is definitely not now living in the studio."  
"Cecil!"  
"What? You said we couldn't keep it at home!"  
Carlos sighed and face-planted his desk. "Cecil, I really don't think-"  
"Well listeners, I think it's time to take you now to the weather!" Cecil hurriedly interrupted, pressing something on the control table in front of him and staying silent for a few seconds. "I'm sorry Carlos, but I couldn't resist!" He continued when he was sure his mic was off and the weather was playing. "You give in too easily Cecil."  
"You weren't complaining about that last night." Cecil's voice lowered and Carlos felt himself go red.  
"Yeah, whatever, just make sure it doesn't kill anyone."  
"It won't! I promise. I love you."  
"I love you too. See you soon." He hung up the phone and slid onto the floor. He suddenly felt incredibly worn out. He could hear the rock slightly clearer now, as if it were lulling him to sleep. "I gotta tell Cecil about this." Was the last thing he said before he was fast asleep on the floor next to the other scientists.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Carlos!" He heard Cecil shout from a distance - which didn't make sense, because he was shaking him. Maybe Cecil was able to stretch his arms unnatural lengths? That could be interesting to play with..."Carlos!" Cecil shouted again, and Carlos groaned, not wanting to get up. He heard Cecil let out a sigh, and he assumed it was because he wasn't getting up. "Whaaaat?" Was what he wanted to whine, but he found himself unable to speak. Instantly he was alert. His eyes wouldn't open and he couldn't make noises other than guttural groans. "Carlos, you should know better than to participate in cults or chanting circles without my advice first!" Cecil sounded almost amused and Carlos wanted to tell him that he hadn't done anything of the sort! He had been sitting in his lab, and then he had fallen asleep! "You did very well for your first attempt though! Maybe we should work on not letting your mind be so easily controlled though." He said thoughtfully and Carlos hummed sarcastically. "Right! I should teach you how to properly finish the chanting session. Sorry, I completely forgot! I was just so excited that my boyfriend is finally becoming a proper part of the community." Carlos hummed again. "Right. Sorry.  You have to  tell the Sheriff's Secret Police that you have finished your session and that you would like to be released from their temporary control. And they're using mind control anyway, so, like, all you have to do is think it and you should be good!" Carlos felt incredibly stupid, but he did it anyway. "Hey there, uh, Sheriff's Secret Police? I finished my...session? Yeah, session. I finished the chanting session, so if you could release me so I continue with science, that would be great..." He waited in what seemed like vain until he realised he could open his eyes again. "That was weird..." He said.  
"The chanting? Nah, that's perfectly normal." Cecil waved him off but Carlos shook his head.  
"No, I mean the requesting to regain control...with telepathy..."  
"Well, I mean, it's not that weird. They're listening to your every thought and word, so why would that be weird?"  
"It's just not scientifically possible."  
"From what you've told me, not much of Night Vale is 'scientifically possible." Cecil pointed out. Carlos didn't reply, he just leaned forward and hugged Cecil tightly. Not that he would admit it to even himself, but he'd been scared, and he was so grateful he had Cecil by his side.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Did you ever find out what that rock was Carlos?" Cecil asked from the kitchen table. Carlos looked up from the weird growth growing from his two week old yoghurt - things, specifically dairy products - started growing mutations if you left them in untouched refrigerated conditions for long enough and he wanted to study it. "Sorry, what?"  
"The rock that you told me about during the radio show that you said was glowing and whispering?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well some of my listeners are wanting to know if there are any updates on it."  
"Oh. No, not really. I kinda avoided studying that after what happened last time." Cecil pouted. "What?"  
"It's just...you looked so cute dancing around and chanting!" he squealed.  
"For the last time Cecil I was not involved in any such thing. I was in my lab, and I fell asleep on the floor and then the rock did something weird to my mind and the Sheriff's Secret Police just happened to be watching and help me."  
"Now Carlos, you know that that is just not true." Cecil said matter-of-factly, "Just because you don't remember it, doesn't mean that it didn't happen." They heard a shattering from the bedroom. "See, even the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home agrees with me." Cecil stuck out his tongue and Carlos couldn't help but laugh. In any other place this situation would be so absurd, but since arriving in Night Vale this was somehow the norm. He wasn't, nor probably ever would be used to it, but it was still fascinating. "I love you Cecil." He said, and Cecil blushed. "I love you too." A thud of what sounded like books. "I don't know if you mean that you want us to say that we love you as well, faceless old woman, or if you're getting annoyed by the 'mushyness.'" Cecil called. Silence. He shrugged and Carlos chuckled. "I just don't understand her sometimes."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Carlos sipped his coffee, waiting for Cecil to arrive to Big Rico's from the station so they could order a pizza slice. It had been a while since they had been on a date, and they had both decided that they didn't want anything particularly fancy, they just wanted to spend time together outside of the house and Cecil's bi-weekly bluegrass lessons out the back of Louie's Music Shop. He looked down at his watch. By his time, Cecil was running 20 minutes late, and he had given Cecil the only other working watch in Night Vale, so by his watch he should be 20 minutes later. According to every other clock though he was probably around 20 something hours early. He assumed he'd been held up by Station Management or something of the sort when the door suddenly burst open to show Cecil wearing Carlos's casual lab coat and proudly proclaiming. "Look! I am a scientist." Carlos stared.  
"Cecil..."  
"I do science now!" He told Big Rico, who appeared not to have even noticed anything out of the ordinary happening, and just nodded nonchalantly. Carlos on the other hand was rather wishing that Cecil would sit down. "Cecil...no..."  
"Carlos!" Cecil spotted him, but paused next to a hooded figure. "I'm a scientist you know." The hooded figure made no movement, but a loud crackling started to sound throughout the joint. "Cecil, just...sit down."  
"Carlos, look, I'm a scientist, like you!"  
"Wearing a lab coat doesn't make you a scientist Cecil."  
"Oh but it does Carlos!" Cecil nodded knowingly and Carlos just placed his face in his hands. "See, this lab coat is what defines you as a scientist, right?"  
"Yes Cecil."  
"And you do science in this lab coat, right?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"And science has also been on this lab coat, right?"  
"What does that even mean?" He asked, looking up at Cecil who was looking immensely proud of himself.  
"Science, Carlos, science!"  
"Yes Cecil."  
"So, logically, and scientifically of course, that makes me a scientist." Cecil glanced over at Carlos with the best 'agree with me because you love me' expression he could muster. Carlos sighed deeply and smiled. "Yes honey. Can we order pizza now? I'm hungry."  
"Science says that that is entirely possible." Cecil nodded. Carlos stood and kissed his forehead, then went to order.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Cecil was laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Carlos looked over at him. "Everything okay?" He asked and Cecil looked over at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Lots of things. Science, Night Vale, today's broadcast, you." He rolled over to look at Carlos. "Mostly you, if I'm being honest."  
"But I'm right here." Carlos said, confused.  
"Yes, but sometimes I like to just think about you. Think about the way your perfect hair perfectly falls across your perfect face. And how you're so dedicated to working out the mysteries of Night Vale. And how your eyes hold so much of the universe, unlike the void of space, which is also partially stars of course, and then I think about how, if we know so little about the void of space and the universe contained within it, how little can we understand about the universe that lives inside your eyes? And then I think I don't want to understand, because, unlike so many things, I am perfectly content with just looking." He said all this so calmly, while Carlos just got redder and redder. This was definitely one of the best parts about dating the world's best radio presenter. "You know what Cecil?"  
"What?"  
"There is no universe inside my eyes, because, as well as it being scientifically impossible of course, there is nothing but you...and science...in my eyes."  
"Aw, you're so sweet!" Cecil giggled, moving closer and gently kissing him.  
"I love you."  
"Goodnight, Carlos, goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo there. I wanted to take a break from my big fic (Dancing On Ivory), because writing the same thing for so long can be draining. *shamless self promotion time* If you happen to be a member of the Phandom I would greatly appreciate you reading it, because I'm spending a lot on time on it and it would mean a lot to me.
> 
> ANYWAY, I decided to write something Welcome to Night Vale related because I have been a fan since probably around History Week, and it's still one of may favourite things ever, and Cecil and Carlos are still my favourite couple ever so I figured why the hell not, right? I hope this meets your standards...I'm no Joseph Fink, but I hope it's still enjoyable to you're reading eyes. Love you all Xx


End file.
